


no matter how hard i'm tryin' to

by howdoyousleep



Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Grinding, Groping, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rutting, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: “Bucky.”“Steve.”“I’m trying to read here, baby, come on—you’re makin’ this a little difficult,” Steve explains, adjusting and scooting up tight against the headboard. “You’ve been reading for a while now, Daddy, come on,” Bucky purrs, slithering and sliding his form up Steve’s body, ending up plopped into the other man’s lap, each of this thighs tucked tight around a slim waist. Steve isn’t amused.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520792
Comments: 24
Kudos: 428





	no matter how hard i'm tryin' to

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm late posting this from Tumblr but here was the request: "i feel like no. 8 of the kink meme would really fit your big!steve/twink!bucky series - they're just so lovey-dovey and/or horny lol - also i absolutely adore all your stuff ✌️❤️✌️".  
> Could fit in my Daddy!Steve/Twink!Bucky series. Here we go!  
> Un-beta'd! Enjoy!

Bucky wouldn’t go as far as to say he is a “needy” boyfriend, but he can acknowledge why Steve pokes fun at him from time to time and affectionately calls him “kitten”—Bucky both likes and desires consistent attention. Before Steve, Bucky had to refrain from showing this sort of vulnerability with his partners either because someone had made him feel bad or he was afraid that his partner would judge him. This anxiety was present with him in the beginning of his relationship with Steve, but it quickly dissipated within their first few dates. Steve loved to shower Bucky with attention, loved to ensure that he felt loved and desired.

Both Steve as a person and their relationship were perfect for Bucky in every way. So much so that Bucky has become slightly spoiled with attention, has grown accustomed to a certain level of doting and focus.

Steve would say he’s become somewhat of a brat. Bucky would disagree.

Either way, this moment finds the two men winding down for the night, Steve reading a mystery novel he’s been working through, Bucky scrolling through Instagram. Steve loves to read, makes time for it each night, gets so engrossed in his books. Bucky’s social media scrolling grows monotonous at a rapid pace and makes him grow antsy, not necessarily tired but also not brimming with energy.

He huffs, puts his phone on the bedside table, stretches. Steve’s attention doesn’t stray from the pages of his book. Bucky is envious of his focus. He sighs again.

“Are you needing me to ask you what’s wrong?” Steve mumbles, eyes not even flicking in his direction, still glued to his book. Bucky rolls onto his side to face Steve, not quite touching the older man, Bucky responding with a quiet, “No…” The nonvocalized “ _but”_ is heavily implied but Steve doesn’t pick up the bait, humming noncommittedly as he turns the page. The next minute feels like an eternity, the house so quiet Bucky can actually make out a few traffic noises from the street. It’s heinous.

Bucky makes a noise, rolls a little closer, wiggles his way to tuck into Steve’s shoulder, rubbing his face on a meaty bicep in protest.

“Bucky.”

“ _Steve_.”

“I’m trying to read here, baby, come on—you’re makin’ this a little difficult,” Steve explains, adjusting and scooting up tight against the headboard. “You’ve been reading for a while now, _Daddy,_ come on,” Bucky purrs, slithering and sliding his form up Steve’s body, ending up plopped into the other man’s lap, each of this thighs tucked tight around a slim waist. Steve isn’t amused. He doesn’t even let go of his book, looks at Bucky with a neutral expression, doesn’t even raise an eyebrow. Bucky pulls out a stop, bats his eyelashes a little and tucks his chin, knows exactly how to look a little bashful.

“ _Daddy…_ ”

“Bucky, let me finish reading this chapter,” Steve suggests, compromising, but it does nothing to satiate Bucky’s need for attention. He feels like being a little bit of a brat, thinking maybe it’ll lead to a spank or two, some sort of punishment. It’s backwards thinking but Bucky can’t help it, whines pathetically, rolls his hips a little, rubbing their crotches together. There’s a hitch in Steve’s breath and Bucky grins triumphantly, his eyelids fluttering soon after when he feels himself chub up in his briefs, grinding on the older man’s dick driving him a little wild.

“ _Bucky_ …” Steve warns and Bucky knows that tone, knows it isn’t one to be tested, feels a tad deflated but is a tad more determined than that. He turns his tucked chin and presses a gentle kiss to Steve’s cheek, seemingly giving up and demounting from the other man’s waist…

And instead turns around, straddles Steve backwards, cushion of his ass digging in _beautifully_ to Steve’s dick. Bucky doesn’t move but to tip his hips back some and lean forward a little, chance a peek over his shoulder. Steve is hard to read, always so, but Bucky knows him well enough at this point that the twitch of his jaw isn’t necessarily a bad sign. He presses his luck, swirls and nudges his hips with a little roll, watches Steve the entire time, knowing that he can’t back down from this fight at this point.

Steve doesn’t even falter.

He sets his book on Bucky’s ass and begins to read again.

_Motherfucker._

Bucky is…a little stunned, doesn’t know what to do for about half of a minute, not thinking he would get to this point. Bucky doesn’t need to think too hard though; he can be a brat and a damn good one at that. He isn’t entirely used to nor comfortable with this position, but he works with what he’s got and what he knows. He knows how to grind, knows the noises Steve likes to hear, knows the words that get him to break. Bucky’s going to get Steve to put that goddamn book down.

With his arms locked in front of him he leans forward a little more, pops his ass out a little more, circles his hips in as filthy of a roll as he can manage. He’s already chubbed up from the first few nudges of his hips, an easy little slut for Daddy, and even that minute movement has small sparks bubbling up and shooting off in his lower half. He feels a little dirty, a tad humiliated, at seemingly using Steve’s body to get himself off but it feels so nice he pushes that thought out of his mind and continues to move his body.

Bucky is so caught up in his movements that he doesn’t even realize he is letting out tiny noises, small huffs of air and gargled whimpers, so busy chasing the perfect roll of his hips, the perfect press of his dick into Steve’s lap. When he hears the older man let out a shaky sigh, one that might be affected in some way, Bucky turns his head and peers over his shoulder once more.

Steve isn’t looking at his book anymore so that’s a win, but he doesn’t exactly look enthused to have been pulled away from it. Bucky bats his eyelashes a few times, knows what it does to Steve, but he gets so distracted looking back at Daddy, his dark eyes, the flick of his tongue over his bottom lip. Daddy is so _handsome_ and Bucky feels a little drunk with lust, whines softly when he feels his hard cock throb in his briefs, when he feels Steve’s cock twitch against his own.

 _“Daddy…_ ” Bucky whimpers, completely wrapped up what was supposed to be a tease of a show, a way to convince Steve to look away from his book, but look what it’s become. Bucky is a weak weak man. His hips continue to roll and press, continue to bounce a little in Daddy’s lap and the bouncing must be Steve’s breaking point because there is suddenly a tight grip on his hips, one that stalls his movements. Bucky whines, high and feminine, tries to move them, tests the limits, but Steve lets out a low noise of warning.

“ _All I wanted to do was finish this fucking chapter in my book and what do I get? A little lap-full of slut.”_

A shudder rockets up Bucky’s spine, one that makes Bucky’s elbows collapse a little, makes him moan low in his throat and when he feels Steve’s hand crack down over the meat of his cheek he falls into the sheets, leans on his elbows. “ _Ohh,_ Daddy,” he cries, skin stinging, ass and cock throbbing, and Steve responds with another harsh smack, a tight squeeze.

 _“_ All you had to do is wait, Buck, but look what you’ve done?” Steve’s voice is low, both hands digging into Bucky’s ass on full display now, making his eyelids flutter at the contact and feel of Daddy’s hands on him. “You can’t wait, _so impatient,_ and here you are humpin’ on Daddy and rubbin’ that little cock on any piece’a me you can get,” Steve murmurs out in a bitten tone and Bucky moans throatily, his eyes rolling a little, his hips jumping. Steve always knows what to say, know what to say to make Bucky feel a little humiliated, feel like his sweet baby.

 _“Daddy, please_ …” Bucky breathes out, Steve letting him roll his hips a little bit, press their cocks together, a tight grip on his body _so nice_ , so comforting. He doesn’t exactly know what he is asking for but he wants anything Steve will give him. The older man moans low in his throat, a noise that makes Bucky preen, makes him push back into Daddy’s grip. He gets one more hard smack on his ass before Steve is moving, squeezing at his ass cheeks, his sides, leaning over Bucky.

“Can never say no to you, sugar _goddamnit_ , can never say not to this sweet little ass.” Bucky giggles. He knew he’d get Daddy to put that book down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little somethin'! I'm on Tumblr! "howdoyousleep3"! 💋


End file.
